Ikebukuro vs The Rest of The World
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Izaya Orihara recently transferred to a new school- one that's full of foreigners as well as natives to Ikebukuro that love to spread chaos. Now Izaya has to deal with this colorful crowd and the countless challenges to determine who is better: Ikebukuro or these foreigners. High school crossover of Durarara and Hetalia AU.
1. The Awesome Contest

**WARNING: A LOT of cussing cause I do not like to censoring myself (either I cuss or I don't simple as that) maybe some OOC-ness**

**I do not own Durarara or ****Hetalia. God knows what will happen if I own one or both **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Awesome Contest!**

"…and that's why Sebastian and Claude and Ciel and Alois will make good pairings. Questions?" The teacher concluded.

"Yeah, one. Will you stop talking about anime pairings all the time? It makes me actually want to learn."

Nearly all the students agreed, for hearing the teacher go on and on about anime pairings was making the students bored. Except for the fangirls and boys. Some even transferred to his class just to hear about his ramblings, at the cost of some dropping his class.

"Detention for disrupting my class." The teacher scolded. The student faceplamed. "Anyways, we have a new transfer student from… what town was it now? I know for sure it wasn't Ikebukuro, 'cause we are at Ikebukuro and he would be here from the beginning of the school year… Ah… I give up. I forgot it. Oh well~ I introduce you to Orihara-san. Orihara-san? Come in, come in."

Izaya Orihara walked into the classroom and glanced at his new classmates. The first student to stand out was a blond guy that can only be described as an ikeman, sitting near the back. The second thing he noticed was the sheer amount of foreigners. Izaya knew this, for that was the sole reason why he applied. Izaya found his sight drifting back to the blond, which he soon realized was bleached blond. '_He can only be described as an ikeman… and he's in my class! An ikeman! In my class!_'

"Orihara-san…?" The teacher asked, trying to get Izaya's attention.

"…eh? W-wha?" Izaya then preceded to slap his face to force him to focus. "I meant, yes sensei?" The class erupted in laughter.

The teacher coughed, "I said you can sit next to Beilschmidt-kun near the back. He's an albino, so he shouldn't be too hard to find."

Izaya treaded to the back of the class, were he found an empty seat next to the albino kid the teacher told Izaya about.

"Hey! You have red eyes just like me!" The albino declared.

"So we both have red eyes eh?" Izaya felt a small bubble of excitement form. '_So there is other people in this vast world that has red eyes like me other than my family huh?_' he mused.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most awesome person you'll ever meet."

"No way. I already met the most awesome person and his name is Orihara Izaya. Feel free to call this awesomeness Izaya."

Gilbert snorted, "I come from the awesome country of Prussia! That alone makes me awesome."

A student snorted, "Gilbert please, Prussia isn't even a country anymore."

"Shut it Elizaveta! I was talking to Izaya-san, not you."

Izaya chuckled, "I guess that makes me the more awesome one, since my birthplace is still exists on maps."

"No it does not!" Gilbert yelled.

At this time, the class fell silent. Gilbert groaned and slammed his head against the desk.

"Be quiet, Beilschmidt-kun. I am currently teaching the class math,"

"You serious?" Gilbert asked. "Are you finally teaching us something?" he added after some thought.

The teacher laughed, "Nope, just wanted to pull on your leg. I'm currently teaching the class the beauty of Eren paired with either Levi or Mikasa (mostly Mikasa)."

"Knew it."

"Anyways, Eren gave Mikasa her signature –and treasured- scarf…" The teacher went back to lecturing his class.

"How does he still work here?" Gilbert asked.

"Who care?" Elizaveta butted in. "It's a class about yaoi, er pairings in general. Does not get better than this."

"Once again, no one's talking to you Elizaveta."

"He teaches math?" Izaya asked, surprised the teacher was going horribly off topic.

"Yeah, he's supposed to, but he teaches us anime/manga pairings. Don't ask 'cause I don't know. Thank Arcues that we can get proper lessons later."

"Arcues? As in the Pokémon Arcues?"

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

The two fell into an awkward silence.

"So, wanna hang with me? In return, I'll let you call me Gilbert." Gilbert broke the silence.

"Sure."

"Meet me on the rooftop."

^w^

It was lunch time. Izaya roamed the halls, heading towards the roof. At long last, he found the stairs leading to the roof. He climbed it, only to be grabbed and dragged as soon as he reached the top. A marker was pressed onto his hand.

"Wanna write Heiwajima up?"

"I don't do such childish pranks," Izaya deadpanned. "Heiwajima?" He added as a second thought.

"Yeah. Heiwajima Shizuo. Ya know, the blondie you were eye-fucking?"

"I-I-I was not 'eye-fucking' him!" Izaya protested, blushing brightly.

"Sure looks that way, the way you were staring at him and drooling."

"I was not staring at him. Or drooling."

"Oh, my bad. Let me correct myself. You were spaced out, daydreaming about fucking him or him fucking you. Depents on if you like to be the pitcher or the catcher."

"I-I-I… Stop saying such vulgar things casually!" Izaya sputtered, face bright red.

"You didn't deny it this time." Gilbert noted.

"…I had no such day dream."

"NOW you deny it. Huh, maybe I shouldn't mention anything. You dirty boy~ get you mind out of the gutter." Gilbert teased. After some thought, he added, "How kinky~! You don't even know his name, yet if we allowed you to continue your daydream, you would have a little…" Gilbert smirked, "…problem."

"S-stop saying such vulgar things! Why won't _you_ get your head out of the gutter?"

"Hmm… Elizaveta, Kiku, and Karisawa-chan will be pleased… maybe they'll even leave poor Alfie and Artie alone…"

"Huh?"

Gilbert smirked dangerously, "Nothing~"

'_That is not convincing with that smirk of him…_' Izaya noted, '_Better watch myself…'_

Gilbert dragged Izaya to a sleeping Shizuo.

"So you gonna draw or not?" Gilbert asked.

"Touch me and your dead, Beilschmidt," Shizuo growled.

"Damn, too late, he's awake. Come, Izaya time to go the cafeteria and get some food."

Gilbert practically ran to the stairs, with Izaya calmly following. Once in the safety of the hall way, Gilbert slowed his pace and allowed Izaya to catch up.

"Why did you fled?" Izaya asked with a hint of smug.

"I did not flee. The awesome me does not flee. I simply walked at a fast pace."

"Fast enough to be considered running."

"No, walking at a fast pace."

"That is the definition of running."

"I, the awesome Gilbert, did not run away from Heiwajima Shizuo, got it."

"You ran away from Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Payback for earlier."

"Fuck! Well I do not regret a thing."

"You're lucky the only other person there was asleep."

"_Amigo_!" A voice interrupted the argument, "Ah, I finally found you, _me amigo~_."

"Toni! What's up?"

"Who is this?"

"Ah, Antonio, Orihara Izaya. Izaya, Antonio Carriedo."

"_Hola, amigo de me amigo, cómo estás? _Hello, friend of my friend, how are you?_"_

"I… am fine thank you, how are you? I didn't know you are bilingual."

"Actually, a lot of us are trilingual. We know our home language, English, and to attend this school and not fail horribly, Japanese." Gilbert informed. "There are even some- like Alfred- that knows a bunch of different languages."

"It is more comfortable for us to use our main language, so we have a habit of using them from time to time. Such as just now." Antonio clarified.

Izaya was impressed, "So did all of you learn to Japanese to come here?"

"Yup! Although Kiku has an unfair advantage given he was born in here. In Tokyo, I mean. All he need to learn was English."

"Impressive…" Izaya muttered.

"And that chick totally ignored me! BUT it's okay because I got an awesome chick waiting to jump into my arms any time~"

"Hahaha that's l'amour for you! Always jumping into the arms of a loved one no matter what. Isn't that right Jeanne?"

"I agree, but you two shouldn't go flirt with every chick out there. Even you Francis. That's right, you. I'm still a bit mad at that the time you flirted with poor Artie all the time."

"But Jeanne! It's in my nature to flirt with naturally beautiful people!"

"Cute girls should be used to flirting by now!"

"Francis is here!" Gilbert yelled.

"He even brought Jeanne and Masomi." Antonio piped.

Francis noticed the trio and walked up to them with Jeanne and Masomi following him.

"Izaya! That is one of my best friends (Toni is the other)- Francis Bonnefoy. The blond chick is his girlfriend, Jeanne d'Arc. Yeah as in named after _the_ Joan of Arc – don't ask 'cause I don't know. The wanna be (bleached) blond is Masomi Kida. Those two are the school's biggest flirts, but ironically they both have girlfriends."

"And who is this lovely brunette?" Francis asked, taking Izaya's hand, "Gilbert! How dare you keep such a lovely person to yourself and not share? Ooo… I'm telling Mathieu."

"We both know that I have eyes only for my little birdie and you have Jeanne." Gilbert responded.

Izaya delivered a swift kick to Francis's genitals, "Don't attempt to flirt with me," He warned coldly.

"Ofh…!" Francis slid to the ground in pain.

"He got that coming," Jeanne smirked.

"I never thought I would see the day when a guy actually kicks Francis in the balls." Antonio mused.

"Izaya just gets more and more awesome- although not as awesome as me."

"I guess only awesome people can see the potential of other awesome people." Izaya tried for a truce.

"I guess they do." Gilbert agreed.

"J-Jeanne… Toni… how can you be this cruel to me?"

"Let's be honest Francis, that was bound to happen," Mikado spoke up.

"You too Mikado?" Francis asked with fake disbelief.

"Okay Francis, get up. We all know that you are just pretending." A new voice spoke behind them all.

They turned to see a sandy blond walk up to them.

"Arthur! So good to see you here! Maybe someone will save me from these bullies!" Francis declared, reaching out for the sandy blond apparently named Arthur.

"I didn't come here for you, frog. I simply wanted to go to the library."

"Hiding from Alfie again, aren't you?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Of course. That boy doesn't know the meaning of personal space." Arthur replayed and bolted when he heard a yell from down the hall.

"Arrrrthuuuuur! Come back and save me!" Francis yelled after Arthur.

"Artieeee! Artieee!" A sunny blond male with bright blue eyes came running. "Have any of you seen Arthur?"

"He went to the library." Gilbert ratted out, even pointing to the direction of said library.

"Thanks Gil!" Alfred waved to everyone and ran off after the Englishman.

"Arthur's gonna kill you, _amigo_." Antonio stated.

"I can take him on easily."

"What about Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I wouldn't want to get him pissed. He's the strongest person I know."

"Isn't Shizuo Heiwajima the strongest in the school though?" Mikado asked.

"Nah. Alfred's the stongest."

"In terms of showing off their strength, Heiwajima is strongest." Antonio reasoned.

"No way, Alfred's strongest."

"Heiwajima."

"I guess we'll get to find out during gym," Izaya butted in.

"Yeah, gym for sure." Gilbert agreed.

* * *

**A/N (EDIT): Couldn't resist teasing poor Izaya xD I think Gilbert would do something like that. Hahaha. Wrote this fic cause I wanted to at least try to write a humorous and light-hearted story. I apologize for the failed ****attempt. All chapters will focus on a challenge between characters between Durarara and Hetalia. If you have any ideas for some challenges review or PM them and I'll add them here. More challenges = more chapters **


	2. The Strongest Contest

**Chapter 2: The Strongest Contest**

"Kesesesese! TAKE THAT IZAYA I'M DONE CHANGING FIRST!" A loud voice called.

"Finally! You kept me waiting forever, you snail." A voice behind the German spoke up.

The German spun around, "Izaya! What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kept me waiting. I was the first one to finish changing."

"It's true! When I was done, I saw Izaya sitting on the floor, totally bored out of his mind. Face it Gilbert, Izaya beat you." Elizaveta pitched in.

Gilbert was shell shocked. He was one of the fastest changing boys in his period. At least, used to until Izaya beat him. "B-but. I'm the fastest…"

Izaya tossed back his head and laughted, "Not anymore, Gilbert-kun! Now that title belongs to me!"

Gilbert spent the rest of the tie sulking at having his title taken away while Izaya and Elizaveta talked together and told them that they were to have a "friendly" game of dodge ball, with a majority of the class cheering. It was the only game were you can hit your friends and rivals as hard as possible. "Friendly" did not apply to this ruthless game. After being dismissed, Gilbert gathered the class before they can organize themselves into two teams.

"HEY EVERYBODY! I nominate Alfred F. Jones and Shizuo Heiwajima to be team leaders. Who wants to place beats on which team will win?" Gilbert announced.

A lot of students began to place bets on the person they believed will win. Gilbert wrote down the names of people and the amount they were betting. After he got all the people who wanted to place bets, he dismissed the students and went on to Alfred's team. Both Izaya and Elizaveta went on Shizuo's team. Gilbert knew that Izaya would naturally pick Shizuo, while Elizaveta simply wanted to be on Gilbert's opposing team, so she can hit him as hard as she can. She was always a bitch like that, but Gilbert supposed that also made her cool. Their relationship was complicated like that.

Then the game begun. It was pretty difficult to spot the balls at first, due to the amount of people compared to the amount of balls. However, as the students were out, it was getting easier to see the ball yet more difficult to dodge when more balls were aimed at you. Finally, a ball hit Gilbert rather painfully in the gut, getting him out. Clutching onto his gut, he moved to the outskirts of the court where the other people who were out were hanging out. He saw Elizaveta laugh in trump, but was taken out as well. As she trudged out, he slapped her on the back and was laughing.

"Serves you right!" he yelled at her.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I still got you out, though." Elizaveta smirked in trump.

"Look at Orihara! He's good at dodge ball! Like really good!" Both heard a girl talk to her friend.

"I know, right? Heiwajima and Jones are like good, because they are strong, but Orihara, Orihara's like wow! So good! And handsome too! I even heard he's really intelligent! He's like the perfect guy!" the girl's friend gushed.

"Amazing! Is there really such a guy like that?"

Gilbert turned his attention back to the game, already getting bored of the two girl's gushing. He suppose that Izaya was good, but not as good as him. If Elizaveta hadn't gotten him out, he would have made it to top five or something. He's being serious, don't judge him. You know nothing!

Next to him, Elizaveta gasped, "It's down to Heiwajima, and Orihara versus Alfred!"

The duo watched as balls were exchanged and the three boys dodged, the game getting intense. The boys were yelling threats while the girls were yelling encouragements. Finally Izaya was taken out, for he wanted to see who would win. The couch made an appearance and yelling at the two to wrap up the game, for there was only five minutes left to change. The two then finally managed to hit each other, resulting in a tie. The whole class erupted in a chatter, with the louder ones, including Gilbert, yelling that the game resulted in a tie. When dismissed to get changed, the changing rooms were filled with loud, excided chatter. Shizuo just changed, mostly ignoring all the rowdy boys.

While walking back to his classroom, he spotted Alfred talking to a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, Héderváry Elizaveta if he recalled. Suddenly the girl ran up to with Jones running behind her.

"Hewiajima-san! Hewiajima-san! Today you were so cool! I can't believe you can stand on par with Alfred!" She spun around, "So cool! Amazing!"

Alfred laughed, "Elizaveta! You know that I'm one of not the strongest person in this school!"

"Still it's amazing! To think this school is filled with the most interesting people I had ever met in my entire life!" Elizaveta dashed off towards their class. "See ya guys! And talk to him like I told you!"

"What was she talking about?" Shizuo asked.

Alfred shrugged, "Something about something. And then dating advice she gave me."

"Dating advice?"

"Yeah. Cause apparently I'm way too clingy for Arthur's liking."

Shizuo shrugged then started walking with Alfred following him.

"So how are your classes doing? Tell me about yourself. I want to know and such," Alfred spoke after a while in silence.

"You can't stand silence huh Jones-san?" "Nope."

Shizuo sighed, "Fine. I'll talk. I want to know… how you can handle your strength."

"My… strength? Well… if I don't want to hurt anyone, then I won't. Simple as that, I guess."

"It's that simple? I can't control it for the life of me."

Alfred nodded, "Yup! If you put your mind to something and really want it then I'm sure you can do it!"

"You're dating Kirkland-san, right?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, he's awesome. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he likes it when I hug him and… stuff."

"Stuff?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

Alfred's face grew red, "Yeah, stuff let's leave it like that."

Shizuo shrugged, "So what's it like, dating and all?"

"Honestly, it feels… amazing, good. I could go on forever. It feels really nice. Ya know there is a reason why it's called fluff. It makes you warm and such."

"Really?"

"Yup! It feels this way with the person you really like, so I don't recommend dating anyone. This might seem cheesy or something, but just wait until you really like someone okay? It'll feel even better."

Shizuo nodded slowly, looking up to see they had arrived at their class. "Hey Jones-san, do you think that I'll find someone for me?"

"Sure! I think there is always someone out there for everybody. Maybe you have already met him/her or will meet them later. You just gotta be patient I guess. Oh and feel free to call me Alfred. I never really liked it when people called me by my last name. Just feels… distant to me." Alfred walked in the class leaving Shizuo to his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD TO BRING YOU A NEW ****INSTALLATION OF IKEBUKURO VS THE REST OF THE WORLD (IvW for short) **

**I apologize for the long absence. You can blame school, my low self esteem and severe lack of motivation if you must. Thanks to sadistXsweetheart for reviewing****. Many, many thanks to you~ **

**Reviews are my motivation!**


End file.
